A Treasured Place
by AngelE777
Summary: RahXephon: Haruka and Ayato return to the place where they first met. Spoilers to the Quon OVA. Please read and review.


Hello, decided to write another RahXephon one-shot story.  This one takes place during the RahXephon OVA "She/Herself" (sold with the video game).  In it, Quon is on the rock where Haruka once stood.  She collapses, and, interestingly, it is Ayato and Haruka who find her there (by accident).  I wanted to write a story about their return to this important location. 

The piece is from Haruka's point of view. 

**_temjinxzarron_**: Thanks for reading "Light Upon a Shadow," I'm glad that you enjoyed it.  In addition to the one below, I've written some other RahXephon stories that you may like. 

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the rightful property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

A Treasured Place 

__

I stand impatiently, as is my habit, waiting for him to emerge from the artifact that he uses to board and exit the RahXephon.  His eyes closed, he appears and steps onto the ground, his eyes opening.  He knows where I always stand, and looks to me first with a smile.

I smile broadly and say, "Welcome back, Ayato-kun."

"Thank you, Haruka-san."

I move towards him and say, "A great job, as always."

"Thanks."

Megumi, Kamina-kun, and I had come to command together, despite the fact that my shift started earlier than Megumi's.  Megumi spoke with Kim after she arrived, and accepted her offer of a ride home.  

Knowing this, I turn to Kamina-kun and say,  "My shift's over, and I think there won't be anything more you'll need to attend to today.  Would you like me to take you back home?"

He nods his head yes.  While he stands silently waiting for me, I speak with the Commander and then the two of us exit the control room.  He stops unexpectedly in front of the windows and looks out.

Concerned, I say, "Ayato-kun, is something the matter?"

Still looking out the window, he says, "I'm not sure why, but – I'd really like to see the ocean."

The ocean?  Those two words cause memories of our first meeting to enter my mind…

_"I'm Ayato, Kamina Ayato."_

_"I'm Mishima, Mishima Haruka."_

Would it be all right if I brought him there once more?  Might he remember, or might it fill me with greater sadness?  I waver, unable to decide which is the better choice.

"Haruka-san, we don't have to go."

Startled, I say, "Oh, it's not a problem, really."

Not looking convinced, he responds, "But, the look on your face just now."

Confused, I say, "The look on my face?"

"Yes, it was as if what I asked was painful to you."

Even though it was, it also reminds of the wonderful times that we spent together.  This at the forefront of my mind, I make my decision.

I smile and say, "I know the perfect place."

Reassured, he smiles and says, "Sure, let's go."

Unable to fully mask my anticipation, I walk at a faster pace than normal, a smile across my face.  When we arrive at my car, I unlock the doors and we enter.  Kamina-kun turns on the radio and moves through the stations, stopping on one that is playing classical music.  He turns the volume low before resting back in his seat.  During a song I recognize, I find myself humming along quietly. 

"I'm guessing we're not going to the beach we usually do, but I didn't realize there was another one nearby," he says.

I smile and chuckle once, which surprises him.

"This one's a little more secluded.  It's not as popular because – there are a lot of rocks on it," I respond.

"Hmm," he answers simply.

Although I am not surprised by his reply, I am still a little disappointed by it.  Yet, wanting to remain hopeful, I repress this concern and allow my excitement to build as we approach nearer, until it is at last in sight. 

"We're almost there, it'll be on your right, you'll see it out my window," I say to him.

Curious, he shifts his body closer to my side and looks out in search of it.  After we arrive, I park my car in a lot on one end of the beach, away from our first meeting place.  We open our doors and step outside. 

I stretch before saying, "Ah, how wonderful the ocean air is!"

He laughs quietly and answers, "I know exactly what you mean."

He starts to walk towards and down the steps to the beach, so I follow close behind.  I stop on one of the steps and take off my shoes. 

He notices this and turns to me while he waits.

I smile and say, "You should take off your shoes, too, Ayato-kun."

He shrugs and says, "Sure, why not?" before taking them off. 

Each of us holds our shoes in our left hand as we finish going down the steps and step onto the sand.   We walk a short distance before I move towards the water and walk along where the waves barely touch.  He walks so that he is beside me on the side away from the water, and we continue like this in a calm silence.  We begin to approach the place where we first met, and I can feel my heart flutter, wondering what will happen next.  While we are still at a distance, to my surprise, he stops suddenly, and moves so that he is close to the angle in which he was positioned when he first drew the scene.  He lifts his hands and uses them to make a picture box and smiles.

He looks to me excitedly and says, "That's it, that's the place I've been trying to draw."

Before I can answer, he starts to run.  I follow him, wanting so much to tell him…

He stops again and I hear him say, "Quon?"

Quon?  I come closer and see her there, her frame fallen on the rock where I once stood.  How does Quon know about this place? 

I watch as he moves in closer to her and says her name quietly.  Hearing no response, he says it slightly louder.  

Still unsuccessful, he looks up towards me and says, "Haruka-san, is she all right?"

My thoughts interrupted, I step towards her and watch and listen for breathing. 

"She's breathing, she must have fainted."

"We'll have to carry her back to your car."

I nod my head yes and say, "You stay here with her, and I'll move the car so it's closer."

He nods his head and I jog quickly back towards the car.  I put on my shoes as I walk up the stairwell.  As I hurry, I think of this unexpected occurrence.  It was silly of me to believe that this place belonged only to Kamina-kun and me…

I get in my car and drive it to a spot nearby where Kamina-kun and Quon are.  I walk towards them and see that he has placed Quon's violin in its case, folded up the stand, and placed the sheet music carefully on top of the violin case.  He is standing by her silently, appearing concerned.  He hears me approaching, and turns towards me.

"Should we bring her to Itsuki-san's home?"

"Yes, Itsuki-kun will be able to take care of her, and I'm sure he'd be worried if she didn't come home when he expected."

"You're right," he answers. 

Together, we carefully lift Quon so that one of her arms is across Kamina-kun's shoulders, and the other across mine.  We place her in the car, and then return to the beach to collect her belongings.  We both enter the car, and, as I am about to start the engine, I am startled when he speaks.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Haruka-san.  It was perfect – what I've wanted to see for so long."

I've wanted to see it with you, too…

"I'll never forget this place, Haruka-san."

I say, "I'm glad that you liked it," but am thinking, I'm so glad that this is a treasured place for you, too, Kamina-kun.


End file.
